Just Like My Mamma Said
|image = 617 Just Like My Mama Said (1).jpg |band = Photronique feat. Robyn Johnson |dance = Just Like Mama Said |album = Superpop (Reaching High) |released = July 10, 2015 |genre = Pop |label = Superpop.Co |runtime = 2:51 |writer = |producer = }} " " is a song by Photronique featuring Robyn Johnson. It was used for the ALDC Mini's group dance "Just Like Mama Said" in Mini Madness. It was used during the filming of Camryn and Kalani's duet "I Got No Fear" in Stamina, Stamina, Stamina. However, the song was dubbed over during the broadcast of the episode. Group dance Lyrics Study hard Get'cho lesson Whatever goes down Don't take no mess That's what my mamma told me That’s what my mamma said You done already beat the rest What's one more round You still the best That's what my mamma told me I do what my mamma said I work much harder than all of the competition I put my sight on the prize now I'm addicted Some imitators and haters wish they could get this They can't imagine my passion I'm never finished I'm dedicated to makin' it I'mma win yes 'Cuz there ain't nothin' too hard, can I get a witness You wanna be just like me let's just be honest I'm like a star you can't see So far beyond this Study hard Get'cho lesson Whatever goes down Don't take no mess You done already beat the rest What's one more round You still the best That's what my mamma told me Get me ready for the competition When I'm ready ain't nobody can go with me 'Cuz they can't match my precision I do what my mamma told me I stay ready for the competition I go hard and nobody can hold me Just like my mamma said She say I came from a line of winners before me She told me slay every challenger at the door see So I set a bar up so high it's outta your reach I sit back and watch you try But you'll never beat me I make it harder than hard Please believe me You'll wish we never started you gon' leave yeah With a little less than you came with I'm the winner here It's the way my mamma raised me I got no fear Study hard Get'cho lesson Whatever goes down Don't take no mess You done already beat the rest What's one more round You still the best That's what my mamma told me Get me ready for the competition When I'm ready ain't nobody can go with me 'Cuz they can't match my precision I do what my mamma told me I stay ready for the competition I go hard and nobody can hold me Just like my mamma said That's what my mamma told me Get me ready for the competition When I'm ready ain't nobody can go with me 'Cuz they can't match my precision I do what my mamma told me I stay ready for the competition I go hard and nobody can hold me Just like my mamma said That's what my mamma told me Get me ready for the competition When I'm ready ain't nobody can go with me 'Cuz they can't match my precision I do what my mamma told me I stay ready for the competition I go hard and nobody can hold me Just like my mamma said Study hard Get'cho lesson Whatever goes down Don't take no mess That's what my mamma told me That's what my mamma said Gallery 617 Just Like My Mama Said (2).jpg 617 Minis.jpg 12751366_1082649941756708_1803861690_n.jpg Category:Season Six Songs Category:Season 6 Group Songs Category:Group Dance Songs Category:Songs by Photronique Category:Songs by Robyn Johnson Category:Pop Category:Songs used in Mini Madness Category:ALDC Mini Group Dance Songs